


暗潮涌动

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Summary: 最后的肉的的确确是没有写完的 但我太屑了 我写不出来了 就这样吧 （超不负责任
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 最后的肉的的确确是没有写完的 但我太屑了 我写不出来了 就这样吧 （超不负责任

新人刑警路德维希，上个月刚在柏林警局任职满一年。在他遍布全城的流浪汉朋友们的帮助下，他得到了那位臭名昭著的黑帮头子贝什米特先生的私人行程。介于信息来源不可靠，他并没有贸然上报组织，而是选择着便装独自行动——他甚至没有像往常那样梳起背头，开车尾随对方的他看起来只像是一个跟丢自驾游车队的迷路旅人。  
当路德维希跟着银色兰博基尼拐进一条小巷时，他才意识到一切都晚了。车窗外突然下起了蒙蒙细雨，巷内的气氛凝重到路德维希不禁握紧方向盘。  
车在暗巷深处停下，从车里走出一个身着深蓝色西装的银发男人。他指尖转动着车钥匙，悠闲地吹着口哨绕到了车尾。他身体向后倾斜，靠在了汽车车尾的盘起手注视着面前的车。  
“欢迎光临本大爷的地盘，警察先生。你的跟踪技术未免也太过拙劣，我都懒得抬眼看后视镜。”  
基尔伯特单手撑着对方的汽车引擎盖，银色发丝伴着雨滴飞舞，西装后摆划出一个漂亮的弧度，一个帅气的仰身一跃就跳到了对方的挡风玻璃前。

路德维希正纳罕自己的行踪到底是哪里被看出了破绽，却感到有股突如其来的重量压在了引擎盖上。路德维希心里一惊，猛然抬头却正好与近在咫尺的赤瞳视线相撞。基尔伯特戏谑地吹了口流氓哨   
“嚯，还是新面孔啊。” 基尔伯特托着腮，像窥伺着猎物的狼一样眯起眼打量着挡风玻璃另一侧的路德维希。  
“好可爱——你是你们警局上缴给本大爷的保护费吗？告诉你们头儿，本大爷很满意”

路德维希向来厌恶别人说他“可爱”，更何况现在说出这个词的人是与他不共戴天的黑帮头子。对方轻浮的态度和轻佻的话语烧焦了他的神经末梢，怒气冲上他的头脑，驱使他扳动了了枪膛。基尔伯特插着兜站在了引擎盖上，将路德维希的动作一览无余。他打了个大大的哈欠，懒洋洋地说：“你们条子就不能坦率一点吗？在汽车座位底下偷偷上膛什么的未免太过无趣。来，把你的枪口对准我的脑门。”  
基尔伯特俯下身将额头亮给路德维希，左手比成枪的样子，朝自己的太阳穴开了一枪。他甚至还煞有介事地偏了下头，“砰”的一声枪响从口中炸开。末了，他朝路德维希挑了挑眉  
“轮到你了，甜心”

路德维希握枪的指尖因愤怒而止不住地颤抖，迟迟未举起枪。基尔伯特“噗嗤”一下笑出了声  
“你们柏林警局还招收连枪都不敢举的懦夫吗？下次别让菜鸟刑警来抓本大爷，真没意思。”  
路德维希成功地被激怒了，如基尔伯特所愿，黑洞洞的枪口对准了散落着银色碎发的额头。他咬紧下唇，瞪着蓝瞳怒视着对方，他的表情无比威严凝重。站在车盖上的男人把双手举在耳侧，垂眸咧嘴轻笑一声   
“不过你还挺听话的，本大爷叫你干什么你就乖乖照做吗？” 银发男人保持双手举起的动作一步一步后退跳下了引擎盖，与车内男人保持一段安全距离。

“喂，你跟了我这么远也想有个收获吧？你想要的东西我的车里还有一些，带回去说是中断了本大爷的一次交易收缴了一些货，你还能交个差吧？”  
“这是我的私人行为，与警局无关。” 路德维希不受他的蛊惑，转动方向盘想要离开这个是非之地。  
“这片区域可都是本大爷的地盘哦，你想逃到哪里去？”基尔伯特抱着手臂饶有兴趣地看着车内强装镇定的男人 “只要你下车，我不仅把货给你，还保你安全地离开。本大爷可是说到做到的守法公民”

路德维希正处在进退两难的境地里——退，隐匿在暗处的基尔伯特的手下们会讲单枪匹马的他团团包围住，他可能就此死在某个不知名小喽啰的乱枪之下；进，是翻手为云覆手为雨把法律秩序玩弄于股掌之中的全柏林最危险的男人。更糟糕的是，枪膛里蓄势待发的子弹已是最后一颗，他不敢贸然开枪——或许这颗子弹不仅不会打中对方，还会引起他手下的骚动——他并不想把自己逼上绝路。况且对方不过是个身材消瘦的男人，而自己年轻气盛 ，肌肉饱满，就算是单纯的肉搏他也能略胜一筹。

踌躇了一会，路德维希还是犹豫地下了车，依然把枪举在眼前。基尔伯特双手举起，语气中却没有一点投降的意味。“亲爱的警察先生这么不信任本大爷吗，为什么还举着枪？——还在下雨呢，你不怕枪走火伤到自己吗？” 路德维希明显地顿了一下，他显然也发现了这一点。但箭已在弦上，他别无选择，只得硬着头皮怒喝一声 “不要你管”  
基尔伯特瘪了瘪嘴，翻了个白眼 “本大爷难得好心却不被领情，到时候枪走火了可别怪我没有提醒你哦？”他的语气里充满着自信和笃定，仿佛让会枪走火的这场雨是他操纵的一般。

“你不是下车来拿货的吗，还愣着干嘛？过来” 基尔伯特朝路德维希勾了勾手，路德维希对他这种命令的语气颇为不满，冷冰冰地说了一句“把它扔过来或者踢过来”   
“我——才——不——要，我的宝贝可是很值钱的，在地下黑市把你拍卖了应该才能值得起这个价吧” 基尔伯特掰着手指嘴里念念有词，像是真的在计算路德维希的价格。  
“够了！”路德维希的语气里明显压抑着怒气，他甚至想立马打歪这个白毛混蛋的鼻梁。但还不等他上前，对方就先进一步走到了他的面前，他的枪口面前。  
“你们条子可真是磨叽，居然还要本大爷亲自……”  
基尔伯特的演讲戛然而止，同时一个侧摆躲过当心一拳。路德维希的拳侧擦过了他的颧骨。很难想象这一拳若是真的打在了实处，他那张英俊的帅脸会成怎样的惨状。但路德维希的行为非但没有激怒这个笑面虎，反而极大地激起了他的兴趣。

来自地狱的银发骑士，天生贪恋炽热的血腥气。

路德维希暂时把枪别在腰间，一把攥住对方的西装衣袖，将他的惯用手扯过，紧紧地箍在自己的右肩，然后身体微侧，背部发力，给了男人一个措手不及的过肩摔。

的确是措手不及，基尔伯特显然有些低估他了。但身体撞击地面带来的剧烈疼痛丝毫没有影响到他敏捷的行动，他几乎是以肉眼难以察觉的速度翻身滚到稍远处，为他的二次进攻留下缓冲地带。他抹去嘴角的污血，轻笑一声，蹬腿跃起，双手指尖撑地，像是一只蛰伏在暗处伺机而动的野狼。

雨还在下

足以迷离双眼的雨幕在狭小的空间内提供了绝佳的掩护。路德维希向下一看，本应该在他脚边呻吟的男人却不见了身影。正纳罕时，那双赤瞳再次出现在视野中，仿佛遭受了撒旦的诅咒。路德维希脸上明显闪过一丝惊诧，但战士的本能让他迅速出拳，来者一如他所料地躲过攻击。基尔伯特顺势放低身姿，一脚飞踢出去，皮鞋尖在地面溅起了一个利落的弧度。路德维希向后一跃，让对方踢了个空。不料基尔伯特猜出他躲避的空档，一个漂亮的转身，在他脚踝处落下一记重创。  
脚上受到出其不意的攻击，再加之湿滑地面的积水，路德维希不受控制地跌倒在地，腰间的枪械随之滚落在不远处的地面上。一向礼貌克制的德国人暗骂了一句激动的脏话，尝试再次拿回枪。路德维希刚伸出手，指尖就被男人一脚踩住狠狠地碾磨，枪也被踢到了更远处。

“砰——！”

子弹冲出枪管，划破了绵绵的雨幕，在对面的破墙上炸开。弹夹里最后一颗子弹镶在了墙壁里，也刺到了路德维希的心上。  
趁对方还没有从刚才的枪响中回过神来，基尔伯特俯身顺走了他隐匿在腰间的手铐。手铐锁起的“咔哒”声一下把路德维希拉回现实，他想跳跃起身朝对方猛踢一脚，却惊觉双脚被死死缚住。躬躯下视，却感到腰间一松，本服服帖帖扣在腰上的皮带现在却捆住了自己的脚！路德维希想要挣脱这束缚，可任凭他如何挣扎也无济于事。

“犹豫就会败北”  
基尔伯特在路德维希脸颊上落下一个甜蜜的轻吻  
“你可太慢了 甜心”  
可从枪走火到路德维希被捆住手脚，也不过半分钟的时间。

“你的货呢”  
路德维希这句话不像是询问，更像是对面前这个言而无信的男人的嘲讽  
“原来我聪明的小鸟还记得这档子事呢，我还以为你忘了呢！——你是说这个吗？” 基尔伯特从黑色手提箱里取出一小管透明的液体，朝对方晃了晃。  
路德维希仿佛隔着容器就能闻到管中液体不祥的气味，他谨慎地发问 “这是什么？你的货不应该是那些白色粉末吗？”基尔伯特翻了个白眼 “本大爷有点伤心，你可真是一点也不了解我。贩毒那档子烂事本大爷可不屑于参与，这是客户订的新货。”基尔伯特突然凑近他的耳畔，生怕他听不清楚自己接下来的话 “药 效 很 强 哟~”

黑道上流通的“药” 除了那玩意儿还能是什么？路德维希紧张地吞了口唾沫，暗叫一声不妙，正欲翻身寻找着力点借力起身，却被一脚踩住了喉咙。他越是挣扎足尖的力度越是压得他喘不过气，他猛咳了一声，却招来了更大力度的压抑。

“不能挣扎就要学会享受” 

基尔伯特看着路德维希因缺氧涨红的脸，咧嘴露出了个满意的微笑  
“放心，本大爷会很温柔的”

基尔伯特取出手提箱里的针管将液体注入，挑衅一般地把玻璃针管敲得叮叮作响。他粗暴地扯过对方的手臂，将尖锐的针头刺入皮肤。这突如其来的痛感让路德维希头皮发麻，他睁大眼睛激烈地反抗着  
“啧 真是只倔强的小鸽子。无意义的挣扎只会让你更痛哦”   
显然，路德维希的挣扎丝毫没有影响到基尔伯特推动活塞的动作.  
液体注射完毕。基尔伯特将湿透了的碍事西装外套扔到一边，卷起袖口盘着手俯视着瘫倒在地上的男人的反应。  
对方因恐惧和愤怒而不断扭动着，被雨水打湿透了的白衬衫里显露出了男人壮硕的胸肌。因寒冷而挺立的两点将衣物支起一个褶皱，随着身体的扭动不断地摩擦着衣物。这极大地取悦了基尔伯特，他感到了难以言说的愉悦，甚至拿出打火机想点支香烟细细品味这春宫图景。  
但密集的雨点沾湿了烟草，扰乱着火苗。基尔伯特的烟迟迟没能完全点燃，微弱的火光惹得他有些烦躁，刚才的悠然惬意转向恼怒。毫无预兆的，他将烟头碾灭在对方颤抖的乳尖上，火与水接触发出了滋滋的声音，皮肉烤焦的味道顿时弥漫开来。  
“本大爷叫你别动” 路德维希咬紧牙根怒视着面前这个一副胜利者姿态的男人。基尔伯特把脚抵在对方双腿之间，恶劣地拨弄着裆内的柱体 

“噢…警官先生，你硬了”

基尔伯特将鞋尖向下挪动了些，隔着对方宽松的休闲裤碾磨着下方柔软的囊袋。路德维希的额上不断的有水滴滚落，不知是冷汗还是冰雨。基尔伯特其实很享受欣赏用这种温水煮青蛙式方法折磨他时对方强忍痛意的表情，但路德维希惊人的耐力让他失了兴趣。他打了个哈欠，暗暗加重了脚上的力度。  
“唔嗯…！”路德维希像是一根崩断的弦一般张大了瞳孔，发出了一声惊叫。他的腰身不自觉地上挺，臀瓣也随之夹紧，路德维希知道现在的身体已经毫无力气，但他的意识却十分清楚——他为自己对这个白毛混蛋有了生理反应而感到羞耻又恼怒！路德维希咬紧了下唇，作出了一贯的冷漠表情。但他没发现，他的眼神都是飘忽不定的。

经过长时间毫无意义的眼神对峙，基尔伯特的耐心显然已经消耗殆尽。他俯身一把扯起对方散落着的头发，一下将男人的上身提起，让他被迫仰望自己   
“知道不听本大爷的话是什么后果吗？” 基尔伯特嘴角上扬，露出一个意味深长的笑。冷不丁地，他扯着男人的头发将他的头向破墙上撞去

“砰———”

路德维希已经无法分辨这是头骨撞击墙砖的声音还是他颅内混乱的思维相互碰撞发出的声音。药物、疼痛和连绵不绝的雨雾让他意识模糊，眼前也变成一片混沌。颤抖着的手无助地在空中乱抓，想寻找支点扶着起身，不料却碰到了异常温热的硬物，他的指尖仿佛被灼烧一般迅速地缩回。路德维希惊慌的动作却如同鼓励一般让基尔伯特咂咂嘴感叹自己这一步做得不错   
“看来你很了解本大爷的心思嘛，警官大人”  
不等路德维希的脑子回过神来，他的鼻子就先一步闻到了危险的味道——他的后脑勺被强行压迫着，侧脸紧贴男人的裤裆。浓郁的雄性荷尔蒙气息灌进路德维希的鼻腔，他明显感到自己的身体因此变得更加瘫软，却只得任由对方将手指插入他的发丝之间控制着他的头，让他的鼻尖勾勒着柱体的轮廓。

“你要干什么…”  
持续的眩晕渐渐消耗着路德维希的体力，他只能眼睁睁地看着对方缓慢地解开西装裤上的纽扣并拉下拉链，掏出了半勃的阴茎。  
“不是很明显吗？我要做什么”  
卑劣的黑帮头子握着阴茎的根部，让早已发烫的龟头在路德维希的脸颊上来回地蹭弄。白皙的脸上留下了一道道暧昧的水渍，基尔伯特能感受到对方的肌肤已变得微微发烫。或是因为愤怒，或是因为羞耻，但光是想想男人对自己厌恶和恐惧就让他不禁发出了胜利者一般的感叹。不过路德维希可不像他那样满意，他抿紧颤抖的嘴唇怒视着对方。  
“别用那种可爱的眼神看着本大爷啦，我怕我会把持不住作出更恶劣的事哦” 基尔伯特轻笑一声，履行了“说到做到的守法公民”应有的义务——  
他将阴茎移动到了那双薄唇之上，翘起龟头想要挤开这排不听话的牙齿。  
“张嘴” 听到基尔伯特冷冰冰的命令，路德维希将牙齿咬得更紧了 “我就知道……真是个不识相的叛逆小鬼头”  
基尔伯特捏住对方的下巴，发白的指尖仿佛下一秒就能让他下巴脱臼。此时早已被药物麻醉到快要失去气力的路德维希自然不敌其手，在僵持了半分钟后还是被攻破了城墙，让敌军趁虚而入。  
不给路德维希留反抗的时间，基尔伯特即刻挺腰毫不客气地将粗长的阴茎抵到了口腔最深处，故意用顶端抵压住上颚来回地摩挲。喉间的软肉一如他所料的那样颤抖着收缩，吸附住他的龟头。基尔伯特对他可爱的生理反应极为满意，加快了抽插的速度，甚至还恶劣地用龟头搅动着他的舌头，感受舌面上的小突起剐蹭茎身带来的小小刺激。路德维希发出无助的呜呜声，呼吸变得低沉却急促，仰着头拼命地吸入空气 。看着男人那双湿润的双眸和被愈发涨大的阴茎填满而鼓起的脸颊，基尔伯特发出了赞叹的叹息声。虽不及紧热的下体，口腔内壁湿滑的触感和被撑到极大紧贴着柱身的嘴唇还是让基尔伯特感受到了一种别样的快感。

心满意足过后，基尔伯特准备缓缓抽出阴茎开始下一步的侵略。正欲动身时，基尔伯特先前舒适的低吟却被凄厉惨叫所替代，路德维希含住他根部时用尽最后一点力气狠狠地一口咬下。  
“妈的，你这个万人操的烂婊子！” 基尔伯特嘶吼着，疼痛被催化放大，又立刻转化成了被忤逆后的盛怒。比先前的飞踢更为猛烈的一脚狠狠地招呼到了路德维希的下体，路德维希仿佛能感到腥气和热流在下身迅速扩散，他彻底瘫倒在基尔伯特的西装裤下——以双膝跪地的姿势。

“你最好竭尽所能地取悦我”  
此时基尔伯特的眼神比任何时候都更加冰冷，仿佛散发着阴森寒气的赤色地狱   
“否则……”基尔伯特蹲下身，将嘴唇凑到了对方的耳边 “……轮、奸”   
路德维希明显地颤了一下，不知道是因为这两个字，还是因为其他某些原因。

“算你走运，警官大人。怪就怪本大爷还挺喜欢你的，我决定稍微原谅你刚才的无理行为”  
先前情绪失控的野狼现在却摆出了胸有成竹的轻松姿态，基尔伯特抬手看了看手表 “时间差不多了，感受到它的药效了吗？” 

基尔伯特轻飘飘的一句话却像是一颗子弹穿透了路德维希的胸口，在心脏处炸开。他这才意识到，被注射到体内的药像是把痛感化作了快感，他没有感到太强烈的疼痛，但后穴却不住地瘙痒起来.  
“Scheiße…”路德维希下意识地想后退逃开，但身体的每一处都如被抽掉骨骼般无力。基尔伯特看着他眼神里的恐惧，笑出了声 “想逃到哪里去啊 甜心？”  
一反刚才的暴戾，此时的基尔伯特却像是一个贴心的绅士，将唇贴在了路德维希冰冷的唇上，伸出舌尖舐去了残留在嘴角上属于他自己的液体。  
“唔嗯……”路德维希发出轻微的抵抗声，他本该讨厌这个温柔的吻，但他的身体却希望得到更多。此时的路德维希像是一只提线木偶，身体和情欲都被眼前这个男人操纵着。男人再次入侵他的口腔，与他唇齿交缠，舌头几乎舔遍了他口腔里的每一个角落。基尔伯特的手也没停下，手指熟练地解开早已湿透了的衬衫的扣子，将它完全褪下。粗糙的手掌在光裸的腰间上下抚摸着，明明应该感到恶心的触碰却如触电般让路德维希止不住地颤抖着。他甚至将脑袋后仰，将线条分明的脖子毫无保留地展示在男人面前   
“嗯……”   
基尔伯特欣然接受了这份坦诚的邀请，顺着颈线一路向下，吮吸出一个个血色的吻痕。略带刺痛的吻在锁骨处戛然而止，基尔伯特伸出舌头舔舐着缓缓向上，在他喉结处停下，用舌尖在突起处耐心地打着圈   
“别……”  
路德维希发出一声难耐的呻吟，比起之前粗暴的动作，这种温和的挑逗更加让他难以招架，他能感到自己的后穴就如烂熟的桃子一般越发濡湿。他想要更多，更多的爱抚。路德维希偏过头，想让基尔伯特放过他过于敏感的喉结。但他却自觉地挺直腰板，将一直被冷落的胸膛朝基尔伯特送去   
“向下……这里也…”   
基尔伯特看着猎物完全臣服于自己、引颈受戮的模样甚是欣喜，乖乖地一路向下，亲吻着路德维希双峰之间的沟壑。他不安分的手也抚上男人格外丰满的乳房，指尖微微发力，像是在试用枕头一样让五指陷入软肉之中。  
“喔——亦如我所料那样舒服呢，你是女人吗？”  
“我不是……” 路德维希的声音软绵绵的，若是换做刚才，他肯定会狠狠地一拳呼上男人的脸，让他见识一下自己到底是男人还是女人。  
但现在他在乎不了这么多了，男人挑弄着不能给他带来切实快感的地方，却迟迟不关照那直白宣誓着欲望的两点，渴望侵蚀了他的理智，他有些不耐烦了  
“……你是男人吗 磨磨唧唧的”  
路德维希焦急地将乳头展现到他眼前，他这才意识到路德维希伤成什么样。不过他也只是皱了皱眉，像艺术家欣赏自己的杰作一般发出了一声感叹。  
“疼吗？”基尔伯特用指尖点了点被烟头烫出了细细裂纹的乳头   
“嘶——” 当小东西被触碰的那一刹那，路德维希的手臂就泛起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩。但当基尔伯特的手指拿开时，乳头却像只渴望主人抚摸的小狗，颤抖着，邀请着请求更多的触碰。一如在天父像下虔诚祈求宽恕的罪人，基尔伯特的唇瓣贴上那颗受伤的肉粒，殷勤地留下一个个轻快细密的吻。吻随着雨滴降落，却更温热，似有情。舌尖的温度传递到伤口，灼烧般的疼痛夹杂着丝丝酥麻的快感，惹得路德维希不禁打了个寒战。此时的他并不在意在对方面前展示自己身体的敏感，还挺起微微发烫的胸脯，把乳头往男人嘴里喂   
“看来你很喜欢嘛” 叛逆的男人不愿让对方就这么轻易地尝到甜头，他用牙齿叼住了乳头的根部，舌头顶入乳尖上浅浅的凹陷，舔舐着泛出点点血珠的伤疤。他甚至加大吮吸的力度，像是要从对方的乳房里吸出什么似的，把乳头嘬得滋滋作响   
“痛……额啊！”路德维希嗔怪的尾音颤抖着向上，激得基尔伯特想更进一步欺负这位可怜的警察先生。

虽然先前的活动都不断地给路德维希带来快感，但冷淡期一过他就不满足于此了，早已湿漉漉的内裤也在提醒他，他需要更进一步。路德维希抿紧双唇，将呻吟压抑到喉咙口。做不到，他做不到摇着屁股乞求男人的怜爱。像是察觉到了对方的异样，基尔伯特突然停下了嘴上的动作，向上瞟了一眼对方故作隐忍的表情，起身朝车那边走去。基尔伯特朝啐了口唾沫，烦躁地踢走了脚边的易拉罐  
“啊好失败——原来本大爷根本不能让你爽到吗？那我走了，真没意思” 路德维希瘫坐在地上看着男人的背影，咬紧了下唇 艰难地憋出一句 “别走……” 男人像是终于等到了这句话一般停下了脚步。药物的作用让他的身体更加难耐，他恨不得男人立马将阴茎捅入他的最深处。看着男人迟疑的脚步，路德维希像抓住救命稻草一般拉住对方的西装裤脚   
“……拜托了…”  
基尔伯特烦躁地缩回被拉住的脚   
“你说什么？雨太大了本大爷听不见”   
路德维希清楚地知道这个恶劣的男人在趁机侮辱他，但是他却无法抗拒。  
“我说……求您了”   
基尔伯特仍未转身，而是漫不经心地擦拭着被沾湿的表盘  
“每天求本大爷的人多了去了，我怎么知道你要干嘛”  
基尔伯特又开始理袖扣，语气仍然不耐烦   
“后面…想要…”  
“说清楚你想要什么，否则我把你的枪塞到你自己的肛门里” 路德维希喉头一哽，还是说出了他最为渴望的东西  
“阴茎……想要你的阴茎”  
基尔伯特冷笑一声，抓起他的手腕，将他一把拉起，摔到了不远处的汽车引擎盖上。  
“本大爷想在这里操你，好吗？”  
不等路德维希作出反应，基尔伯特的手就伸到了路德维希背后开始行动。略显粗糙的手指顺着脊骨缓缓向下，冰冷已久的后背因温热的触摸而微微颤抖，皮带早在下药前就已脱落 基尔伯特得以轻松地探入他的内裤，还没来得及好好蹂躏路德维希的翘臀，基尔伯特的手指像是打滑一般滑入臀缝之中  
“啧啧，你这个骚婊子”


	2. Chapter 2

“嘶——”

头部剧烈的疼痛把路德维希从睡梦中唤醒 “这是哪儿…”路德维希摁了摁胀痛的太阳穴想要让自己清醒一些 但依然无济于事 眼前的场景是一片陌生——

路德维希能依稀听到窗外闹市里汽车的轰鸣声 房间内是华丽的装潢 身下是kingsize大床 身上还穿着稍微有些紧绷的绣有卡通小鸟印花的背心

等等 小鸟印花背心？路德维希年龄虽不大 穿衣审美却很老成——至少他绝不会买这种低幼的睡衣

“我的衣服呢？”路德维希想下床寻找他昨天穿着的蓝色衬衫 毕竟穿着这种衣服可出不了门.他正欲起身 腰间却传来一阵酸软 让他不由得再次跌入床榻之上 “嘶 那个该死的基尔伯特到底对我做了什么” 他苦恼地揉了揉腰 伸手去拿床头柜上的手机.手机没摸到 却摸到一张纸条——

早上好啊小熊！当你看到这张纸条的时候一定是第二天早上了.8点30分酒店服务员会带着干净的衣服和早餐准时到达你的房间(早餐是本大爷最爱的枫糖浆松饼哦)

艹 本大爷怎么这么贴心 柏林政府应该给本大爷颁发一个最佳一夜情对象荣誉奖

另 你湿漉漉的内裤和甜美的第一次就由本大爷收下啰 多谢款待 XOXO

P.S 你的屁股吸得本大爷好爽 要不做本大爷的情妇？比当警察赚钱

P.P.S 记得把睡衣还给本大爷！！！！！

纸条上满篇的“本大爷”看得路德维希胃部绞痛 但的确让路德维希知道了该死的基尔伯特对他做了什么 路德维希一记闷拳打在床上 单薄的纸片在瞬间被揉成一团 被男人扔得远远的  
多亏了基尔伯特 平日里礼貌克制的德国人又一次被气到爆粗口  
路德维希心里一团乱麻 他现在只想回家打扫打扫卫生调整一下状态.他揉了揉刺痛的太阳穴 给自己的上司弗朗西斯拨通了个电话 “喔 工作机器小路德居然要请假 是昨晚玩得太过火了吗？年轻人精力真好 今天要好好休息哦” “我不会因为那种事情耽误工作 感谢您的批准”  
此时的路德维希还没有意识到弗朗西斯话下的深意

回到公寓打扫卫生时 一本泛黄的日记簿从书架顶端掉下 砸到了路德维希的头上 最终在桌面摊开. “噢 是小时候的日记 那个时候我还写日记呢” 路德维希窝进办公椅内 暂时躲进回忆的梦境里———

10月3日  
亲爱的日记先生：  
今天是我五岁的生日 祝自己生日快乐！下午茶时间我正在落地窗前看书 特蕾莎夫人突然从背后蒙住了我的眼睛 说是要给我一个惊喜.当我睁开眼睛时 面前坐着一个戴眼镜 看上去斯斯文文的陌生男人.我下意识地往后退 想离开这个房间 但特蕾莎夫人却轻轻把我往男人身前推 她说“快给海因里希先生打个招呼” 她的声音还是那么温柔 但语气却有些冷冰冰的. 虽然我心里有一万个不愿意 但我还是走到海因里希先生面前向他问了个好 他摸了摸我的头说我是个懂礼貌的好孩子 我记得我露出了一个标准的微笑——这是孤儿院老师教给我的 再不情愿也要保持微笑

10月20日  
亲爱的日记先生：  
这半个月来海因里希先生常常来 通常他都是躲在远处偷偷地看着我 他的隐蔽技术太拙劣了吧 我完全看到他了. 不过为了保留一个成年男人的尊严我就装作没有看到  
他这样做是为了不打扰我还是不好意思接近我啊？他真是一个奇怪的人

10月30日  
亲爱的日记先生：  
特蕾莎夫人把我叫到办公室说要告诉我一个好消息 其实我早就猜到了 海因里希先生要收养我 让我考虑一下 他甚至托特雷莎夫人送我一本手工书 按理来说我不应该收的 但是我真的想了好久……好狡诈！

11月2日  
亲爱的日记先生：  
特蕾莎夫人说他是个医生 家庭条件很不错.最重要的是 他家居然有三——只小狗！！听说他也是一个爱狗的人 他说等我到他家他就带我再去领养一只小狗 特蕾莎夫人不让我们在孤儿院里养宠物 但我真的好想有一只自己的小狗噢……可恶可恶！

11月10日  
亲爱的日记先生：  
今天是我在孤儿院的最后一天了.再见 我的小床！我在新家也不会忘记你的

12月25日  
亲爱的日记先生：  
圣诞快乐！今天早上是被Aster叫醒的 他把装着礼物的圣诞袜叼到了我的枕边 还把我的脸颊舔得湿漉漉的.晚上海因里希先生教我做了酸猪蹄(其实我更喜欢吃黄油烤土豆 但我没有告诉他）  
他好像挺好的吧 不是我当初想象的那样

1月18日  
亲爱的日记先生：  
今天是个特殊的日子 纪念人生第一次去游乐园！(以前在孤儿院的时候连远门都没出过 最常去的地方是卖童子军饼干的时候去的街区吧？) 海因里希先生给我买了一只小熊玩偶 我给他取名叫熊先生 熊先生正陪着我写日记呢  
海因里希先生说熊先生是柏林一个黑帮生产出来的 好像是因为黑帮老大喜欢毛茸茸的东西他们才发展这个副业的 真是奇怪的黑帮

3月4日  
海因里希 还要叫他海因里希先生吗？或许该改口叫他爸爸了 完全说不出口啊 看来要多加练习了

………

11月10日  
时间过得真快啊 到这个家已经两年了 Cerlitz也成大孩子了  
爸爸说他要调到很远的地方工作 以后不能经常陪我了 我也是大孩子了 不需要爸爸陪了 况且还有狗狗们陪我嘛！

12月25日  
圣诞晚餐都还没吃完爸爸就被一个电话叫走了 今天是我第一次自己烤猪脚 本来还想让他尝尝的…

2月4日  
爸爸最近有点奇怪 他老是跟我提起黑帮 让我离那些人远一点 他为什么会给我说这些？爸爸说的黑帮是说的制作出熊先生的黑帮吗？喜欢毛茸玩具的黑帮老大真的会很可怕吗……

2月28日  
月底了爸爸还没有回来 希望他工作顺利吧

3月12日  
爸爸最近给我了好多好多零花钱 我根本不需要这么多啊…我拿出了一部分给狗狗换了新窝 小家伙们都很开心  
爸爸为什么突然给我那么多钱？有些在意

5月3日  
今天吃早餐的时候看到一则新闻 今早警察在黑帮控制区的一条小巷发现了一个男尸 好像是死于帮派内部斗殴  
原来黑帮真的像爸爸说的那样…希望爸爸平安无事

路德维希本想躲进日记里的回忆仙境 但那条无意之中看到的新闻像是闯入茶会的不速之客 把他从熊先生 小狗们身边带离  
早已愈合的伤口又被撕下旧痂 渗出的鲜血成了皇后裙摆上新的红心

“父亲”路德维希的声音哽咽了


End file.
